The One That Got Away
by blessmyself09
Summary: He met her one day in the woods. She left and he never saw her again. Until one day on his way to the pavilion, he sees her and this time, he's determined to get her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Not big author note, remember the competition for the character. Good Luck**

_SIX YEARS AGO_

_11 year old Nico Di Angelo ran to the woods to a secret he had found. He hoped to show his sister Bianca, when she returned from the quest. He looked around, he loved it. It was full of crystals and tide pools. Something moved from behind him, he turned to see a girl standing there. Nico had never really interacted with girls. Even at his old school, never. She looked younger, maybe 10. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with some combat boots. She was a blonde with the most mesmerizing green eyes._

"_Hi" Nico said approaching her._

"_Hi" She responded back to him._

"_I'm Nico, who are you?" Nico asked trying to contain his excitement. This girl was really pretty, he didn't want to screw it up._

"_Melissa, what do you have in your hand?" she asked. He had been holding his Mythomagic cards and forgotten. Now, she was going to think he was weird._

"_My mythomagic cards" He said. Her face lit up._

"_You play mythomagic? I love that game!" She exclaimed and ran over to him. He grew really excited now. This girl was obviously made for him._

"_How old are you?" He asked her._

"_10" She said looking at him with those big green eyes. He knew it._

"_I'm 11" he said and sat on one of the rocks. She followed suit._

"_I've never seen you before, are you new to camp?" he asked._

"_I don't go to camp" she said. He looked at her confused_

"_Then, how are you here?" He asked_

"_Well, I'm waiting for my older sisters to come back because they say I'm supposed to be hidden, so they went to get some supplies and then we leave" She explained. He nodded. She grabbed his cards._

"_Oh, my gods! You have the Poseidon card! I've been wanting one of these since forever!" She exclaimed. He looked at her._

"_Seriously? I have like three of those" He said laughing. She brought her little collection._

"_I'll trade you" She said and took out the only one Nico didn't have. Hades._

"_You would trade him?" Nico asked shocked._

"_I have two, so I can trade it" She said. He eagerly grabbed it and gave her the Poseidon card but, before he wrote his name on it._

"_So, you can remember me" He said and she smiled. She grabbed his pen and wrote her name on the edge of the Hades card._

"_Thanks" He said. _

"_Now, which is your favorite figurine?" He asked her._

"_Artemis. She's so cool with her bow & arrow" She said_

"_I love Ares. All tough and strong, unlike me" He muttered sadly at the end. She grabbed his hand. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach._

"_It's okay, your still just a kid, you'll be like him when you get older" She said soothingly. That little sentence made him feel amazing. They noticed they were still holding hands. They quickly let go and blushed. They, then began playing mythomagic, after three hours two girls approached the cave. One was probably 15 and the other possibly 13 or 12._

"_Melissa, we need to leave" The older one said. She was in jeans and a ripped up jacket, and some sneakers. She was brunette with brown eyes. The other was in camp shirt and shorts with converse. She was brunette with hazel eyes._

"_Sophia! I don't want to leave, I'm playing with Nico!" She exclaimed. In all honesty, he didn't want her to leave either._

"_Who are you?" The younger one asked._

"_Ayleen, that's Nico. He traded with me! I got the Poseidon card!" She happily exclaimed. He felt happy knowing he was the reason, she was so happy. Ayleen and Sophia's eyes widened. Sophia grabbed the Poseidon card and ripped it up and threw it in one of the tide pools. Melissa's eyes watered._

"_Sophia, you didn't have to do that" Ayleen said. Sophia grabbed Melissa's shoulders._

"_I told you, no Poseidon, no anything, understood?" She asked. Melissa nodded and wiped some of the tears from her eyes._

"_Let's go" Sophia said and dragged Melissa away with Ayleen following. Nico ran after them. _

"_Wait! Melissa!" He screamed. They turned. Sophia whispered something in Melissa's ear. Melissa ran to Nico._

"_I have to go" Melissa said_

"_You can't let them do that to you, she's not your mother" Nico said wanting to save this girl from the other two girls._

"_No but, she's the best I got" Melissa said. _

"_Still, stay here at camp" He said, practically begging her no to leave._

"_I have to. And you can't tell anyone about me, okay? No one can know that I was here or with you" She said. His heart broke_

"_Why?" He asked_

"_Because Sophia said, that no one can know I was here. Please?" She asked. He solemnly nodded. A roar burst through the trees. A monster._

"_Melissa!" Sophia called._

"_Go, run we'll kill the monster and remember don't say anything" She said and took off but just before, Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He kissed her lips, put something in her hand, and ran off. Never to see her again…_

_Until Now…_

PRESENT DAY

Nico's POV

I fell in love with her, and she left me. Bianca died. My life has no meaning. I get up and get dressed for another day of training. I get out of my cabin and walk towards the pavilion and sit in my usual seat. In the corner of the table, where my "friends" sit. (Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel) Percy and Annabeth hold hands and eat. Piper and Jason have a riveting conversation, Frank and Hazel laugh at Leo's jokes. Yep same thing everyday.

"Nico, whats up?" Percy asked. Oh I don't know life has no meaning, oh well.

"I was looking through our cabin, the other day and I found an old box. It said mythomagic on it. Do I throw it away?" Hazel asked. My eyes widened.

"No, don't throw it away" I said.

"You haven't played with those in years, why keep them?" Percy asked. Because it has the best card ever. The one she signed, and the figurine that cost my sisters life.

"Because I want them" I responded.

"Yea but," Annabeth began but I stood up.

"I said keep them" I said angrily and walked away. I walked towards the Big House to ask Chiron a question, when I saw it. Two girls. One particularly caught my attention. I ran closer to see if my instinct was correct.

"Well, Ayleen welcome back, and Melissa welcome" Chiron said. It was them. Melissa. She was taller and more beautiful if that was possible. She had curves but, her face was still the same. Those mesmerizing green eyes and the blonde hair. The cute little freckles. It was her. She wasn't going to leave this time. I would make sure of it.

**What do you think? Please Review, so I can continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I think I know who the girl is going to be but, you can still give in ideas because I haven't officially chosen yet and, I need a boy so it's the same thing with the girl, but for a boy. GOOD LUCK. Shout outs!**

_**Lalala: **__it was awesome!._** It's short but, I love it. (as you can see I'm a very easy to please person)**

_**TridentLover: **__That was awesome! I admit, i really love it, especially because it's not cliche. I do think that an 11 year-old wouldn't have kissed a 10-year-old he'd known for 3 hours. Sorry, but it's not very realistic. It's cool that he met her six years ago and that he still remembers hem. I alsi like how Melissa doesn't explain, or Ayleen. But what happened to Sophia?__Well, it as really good. Keep going, and update soon? PLEASE? _**EEEEEEEE and, look I agree a 11 year-old wouldn't have kissed a 10 year-old he'd known for three hours but, it's a crucial part in this story that little kiss. And Sophia will be known later. And… THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW!**

_**ThisAndThat46: **__This idea is so cool. I really like it. Please continue. :). _**Thank you! And I love the smiley face. HEHEHE**

**Anyway on to the story!**

Nico's POV

I slowly walked over to them and hoped she would remember me. I tapped her shoulder and she turned and looked at me with those big, green, eyes,

"Hi" She said smiling. Now that I could see better, she was extremely gorgeous. Curves in all the right places, she looked like a woman now. She's 16, a year younger than me but, wow. Just wow.

"Hey. I'm Nico. You're new to camp, right?" I said hoping at the sound of Nico, she would remember.

"I'm Melissa and yep, I'm new. Is it that obvious?" She asked laughing a little. Her friend came to us.

"Ayleen, this is Nico" Melissa introduced. Ayleen's eyes widened.

"Melissa, why don't you go take a look around while I have a little chat with Nico. Okay?" Melissa nodded and ran off. Ayleen dragged me out of an earshot.

"You" Ayleen said disgusted.

"Why? Why come back now?" I asked.

"Look, at the time, no one could know Melissa existed because of some very important business" She briefly explained. What?

"Tell me, or I'll say what I know from that day" I warned. She glared at me.

"Fine but, you can't tell anyone. Kronos was waking and you know that the only one that could defeat him was a child of the big three. Well, Melissa was a child of Poseidon and Kronos would have found her and manipulated her and the world would have gone boom. When it was over, we were gonna bring her here but, Gaea awoke and we had to continue hiding, now it's all good and so, both of us came" She explained. I remembered that there was three of them.

"Where's Sophia?" I asked. I had a feeling I shouldn't have done that because Ayleen's eyes darkened.

"Tragedy, I won't talk about it, but just so you know, she doesn't remember you, because of a spell Hecate cast on her. I don't know the cure but, she won't remember you. So sorry, if you liked her" Ayleen said and ran off. That's why, she didn't remember me. Well, I don't care. She was mine and I was going to win her. I walked back to camp, to see everyone running towards to the border, weapons ready. I saw Annabeth rushing worriedly.

"Annabeth! What's happening?" I asked her.

"Percy, and this other girl. They were thrown out of the border and 2 monsters are trying to kill them" She said and ran off. I drew my sword and ran off. As I approached the border, my heart sank. It was Melissa and Percy. They were back to back. Riptide flew from Percy's hand and Melissa's sword flew as well. Melissa mumbled something to Percy and he nodded. Water from the lake raced towards Percy and the ground shook. A hole opened in the ground and the piece of land they were standing on flew up. The water encircled the two monsters and covered them. They fell straight into the hole. The hole closed and Melissa and Percy were back on the ground. Chiron raced forward.

"How did you do that?" He asked Melissa.

"Well, Poseidon isn't just the god of the sea… he's an earth shaker." Melissa explained blushing a little at all the attention she was getting.

"You-You-You're a child of Poseidon?" Percy asked shocked. So was the entire camp, there had only been one child of Poseidon and that had been Percy.

"Oh, great Another Jackson!" Clarisse yelled. I silently chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Percy yelled.

"Yea! He's not that bad, he's probably just three fourths bad" Melissa said laughing. He glared at her and began to chase her. Clarisse joined in and so did I. At one point people began to choose sides and play along with everyone else. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. On the way back to my cabin, I saw Melissa sitting on the dock, looking at the lake and the moon. I walked towards her and sat down.

"Hey" I said. She looked at me.

"Oh, hey" She greeted calmly.

"Today was fun" I told her. She chuckled.

"It's not about having fun, it's about enjoying that special moment with the one you care about, because one day, they might be gone" She said and stared out into the ocean. Her hair was pulled back now, and she was wearing a sweater that covered her hands. She looked magnificent, of course I wouldn't tell her that. Only because of the fact that I am a fool.

"We should hang out some time" I said. She smiled.

"Yea, we should" She agreed

"How about tomorrow, after greek lessons?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure it could be fun. I just hope a monster doesn't run into us this time" She said elbowing me jokingly. I laughed.

"Anyway, what were you doing out here?" I asked.

"Thinking, it's been a long day and I need to relax before I head onto bed" She said looking at the moon.

"Do you like the peace and quiet?" I asked.

"Yea, it's nice but, I also like to have fun, but there are moments when you need to be alone, you know?" She said.

"I get it, you want me to leave—" I began, in a humorous way. Her eyes widened.

"No, that's not what, I meant! I'm sorry if it came out that way—" She stuttered. I laughed.

"I was joking but, seriously, I need to head onto my cabin. Bye" I said and walked away

"Bye!" She called out as I entered my cabin. I landed on my bed, happily sighing. Tomorrow has to be perfect.

"What's up with you?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing, but hey where did you put those mythomagic cards?" I asked. Preparing my plan for tomorrow.

"Um. I think in one of the boxes in the closets. Why?" She asked.

"I need them for tomorrow" I told her. She looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I can't tell you yet but, don't worry. I will soon." I answered.

"Okay, I guess. Night" She said and turned off the light.

"Night" I said and closed my eyes. She will be mine…

**That's it for today! Review so I can know what you think! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! I'm back! I love all the reviews. Why do they make me happy? Because it's so nice and it inspires me to continue! Anyway. Shoutouts!**

**AmaryllisBloom****- **_I really like the idea for the story and you wrote it well. Keep it up! _**EEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU THANK YOU AND THANK YOU!**

**Cupcakegirl282****- **_Ooh! This story is really good. Poor Nico, she doesn't remember him, and Ayleen? Ugh! She's kind of a j***. I hope you have a good reason for that. I wondr who her parent is... I'm super sorry if you mentioned it and I didn't catch it. Ah! Nico still as his Mythomagic cards, cute. I wonder if Melissa has hers... Anyway, I love the story. I can't wait to see what you write next! I'm SO going to follow this story so I can see what happens. Also, I'm going to pm you some questions I have. Thanks for writting! Bye._** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! To Answer Your Question. No Ayleen's Parents Haven't Been Said And Ayleen May Seem Like That But, Its For A Really Good Reason, And I Would Suggest You Don't Hate On Her Beause You're Really Going To Like What I Did With Her. And Mythomagic Prepare For The Feels! Oh And You Should Definitely Read Ayleen's Story! She Includes Melico (A Little Ship Name I Made Hehehe) The Story Is Called Stealing Her Heart And Her Name Is Myscarsheal. Check It Out You Won't Regret It!**

Nico's POV

I woke up feeling excited. I was going to have my day with her. I ran to my greek lesson and sat in the back. Melissa walked in laughing with Ayleen, who was also laughing. Wow, first time I see her laughing, or smiling for that matter. They sat next to Percy who was in the middle rows. Melissa turned her head and smiled at me. I smiled back and winked at her. She blushed and turned her head. Yes! She liked that! Chiron cleared his throat.

"Kids, today we have some special guests. The gods have decided to watch the lesson for unsaid reasons" Chiron explained. I wonder why. The lesson went on as usual, nothing interesting. Ayleen was probably daydreaming about something, and Chiron noticed.

"Ayleen, tell me, what is the hottest thing ever?" Chiron asked her.

"Leo Valdez" She said dreamily. Everyone began to laugh and Ayleen snapped out of it. Leo who was sitting a few seats away popped his collar.

"Who can blame the girl, for the loving the hottest boy on the planet" He said smirking. Ayleen hid her face and grumbled something to Melissa. Whatever it was, was so funny, Melissa burst out laughing and fell off her chair.

"No, I think this is worse. At least that time, nobody knew you" She said in between laughs. Ayleen kept hitting her head on the desk. I even began chuckling. Some of the Gods began laughing as well. Leo stood up and walked towards Ayleen's desk. She looked up, her face completely red.

"So, want to go out some time?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded.

"Awwwww" Melissa cooed. I silently laughed at Melissa's antics.

"Kids, why don't you spend some time with your parents, I think I've had enough of this job for the day" Chiron said and galloped off. Melissa began writing I a book, when Zeus approached her. Oh god, she might be late to our date. Poseidon also approached her.

Melissa's POV

I might be late to hang out with Nico.

"Hello, Melissa. May we have a word?" Zeus asked. I gulped and hesitantly nodded. They both sat down.

"You are a child of Poseidon, I see." Zeus says, Poseidon plays with his fingers, and I nod.

"How are you here now but, we were not informed of this before the two wars?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not saying anything.

"I see, tell me who brought you to camp?" He asked.

"My best friend, Ayleen" I said and called her over to come.

"Hello, Zeus, Poseidon" She said

"How were we not informed of Melissa?" He demanded.

"If you want answers, we will need to speak in private." She says.

"Very well" He clapped his hands and both of them were gone. I looked at my father. I saw the resemblance in Percy but, physical appearance Poseidon and I were total opposites.

"Hello" Poseidon said awkwardly. I smiled and I bet Alaska could feel the awkward tension. Nico came to my savior.

"Hey Melissa, want to go now?" He asked. Poseidon glared at him but, I nodded. We left.

"Why did Poseidon glare at you?" I asked him. He sighed.

"The gods don't really like me, since I'm the son of Hades. You know. They judge me and diss me but, I don't care" He explained. I got angry.

"They can't do that! They can't just diss on you because of your father! It's mutiny!" I yelled

Nico's POV

I stared at her with admiration. She was incredible. Nobody has ever said that before and it really warmed my heart. I led her to the cave.

"Wow. This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. She went closer to the tide pools and began to play with the water making little waves and lowering them. I brought out my mythomagic cards. She turned and looked at me.

"Hey, are those mythomagic cards?" She asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Oh my gods! I love that game!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait right here, I'm going to bring mine" She said and ran off. I sat down on a rock and waited.

Third Person POV

Little did Nico know, the Nico he had hidden away from the World, the old Nico. The playful, joyful was beginning to come out. Very slowly but, with Melissa at his side, the process was going to progress, he just didn't know it.

Nico's POV

When she got back, she had a box in her hands.

"Here they are, all my mythomagic cards and figurines" She said and lowered the box. I opened it and examined them. I had all of them but, one caught my attention. The one I had given her before I ran away. I picked the Poseidon card up.

"That's my favorite, I don't remember how I got it but, I know it must've been a good day" She explained. It was, you just don't remember because of stupid Hecate, I grumbled in my head.

"That's a cool Hades figurine. It's different from mine. Where did you get it?" She asked me.

"My sister gave it to me. It cost her, her own life" I told her looking down, holding back tears. She grabbed my hand, the same way she did six years ago. I felt sparks.

"It's okay, she reborn into a new life and you'll never forget her. That's what matters" She said. My heart was probably going to barf up all the emotions but, I held it in.

"Since when have you played mythomagic?" she asked.

"Well, since I was little. I'm guessing you too" I told her and she nodded slightly blushing.

"Holy Hephaestus! How did you get a million boost up? I thought those were just a myth?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Because, I'm probably extremely awesome and worth that card" She said pretending to be cocky.

"Cocky doesn't suit you but, it does suit me" I said popping my collar. She laughed. It was like angels singing. Poseidon's fury! How can I wait that long for her to love me? She attacked my Apollo figurine with her Artemis figurine.

"Oh, it's on like donkey kong!" I yelled.

Third Person POV

They played and played. They both hadn't realized but, the persona that they put up for the World broke when they were together. Let's not forget how adorable they look. Nico Di Angelo is about to go through the ride of his life to get the girl of his dreams, who possibly also has some secrets up her sleeves…

**Done! Please review from this chapter. I love hearing the comments and it inspires me to continue! Also, I really need that boy character, so please just tell me Name, Parent, Eye Color, and Hair Color. Whoever wins gets a character in the story as well! **

**BYE! REVIEW! CHECK OUT MYSCARHEAL'S STORY. I'M IN IT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you to **_**AmaryllisBloom **_**for giving me my new male character. Anyway… SHOUTOUTS!**

_**Myscarsheal: **__MELISSA I LOVE YOU. I LITTERALLY CRIED AND BLUSHED WHEN I SAW THAT LEO PART. THE STORY IS AMAZE BALLLS! LIKE DAMM GURL, AND NICO AND MELISSA ARE SOUL MATES. BTW THE MYTHOMAGIC FEELS AHHH! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. THANKK YOU! Just one thing though, I don't like it when people take credit for things I made up, hence the ship name 'Melico' I made ._.  
Your llamacorian buddy! _**Ayleen, you and your reviews always make me cry… Anyway I am glad you enjoyed your moment with leo, there will be lots of that coming up, and sorry if I didn't say that you made Melico. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!**

_**Boop: **__This story is amazing! I felt sad when she didn't remember him but, I love how he says he'll do anything to get her. It's so sweet! Please keep updating and being awesome! _**Thank you so much for this awesome review!**

**On to the story…**

Nico's POV

_She leant up to him and kissed his lips. His, not mine. I was late. Why would she love me? An idiotic son of Hades, when she could have Evan Atkinson. The hunk, the best archer, the favorite son of Apollo. She wouldn't care if I died in Tartaurus. He began to undue her dress and my heart continued to break. Her first time was supposed to be with someone that actually loved her. Me. _

I woke up panting. That was not going to happen, I would make sure of it. My plan was already working. We had the best time yesterday. I couldn't stay in bed. I got up and got dressed. That night, I had stayed in the Underworld, I didn't want Hazel asking questions. I walked around angrily. The way Evan got near her, how he was able to feel her lips and I wasn't. I got so mad to the point when I punched a wall in the Throne Room. It alarmed Hades and Persephone.

"Nico, what is the matter?" Persephone asked alarmed. She was always there. She hated it but, eventually she fell in love with my father. She was really sweet and actually cared. Probably the closest thing I had to a mom.

"She's mine, he can't be touching her like that!" I yelled and another crack in the wall. Persephone and Hades glanced at each other.

"This a girl, I presume?" Hades asked. I nodded.

"Persephone, this is your job, I'm not good with those things" Hades said and stalked off.

"Now, Nico, tell me, who is she?" She asked.

"Melissa, Poseidon's daughter and I fell in love with her, the second I met her" I told her.

"When was that?" She asked.

"When I was 11" I said love struck.

"Uh, Nico?" Persephone asked.

"She has the prettiest blonde hair, all long and straight. I always want to grab it in my hand. And the most mesmerizing green eyes. I get lost in them all the time. And those lips, so plump and I want to kiss them every second of the day. And you should her laugh, it's like angels singing and—" I was cut off by Persephone

"Okay, you really are in love!" She exclaimed. I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" I said. She face-palmed.

"Your hopeless, hopefully she likes that in a guy" She said and walked away. I'm doomed? Oh, great I'm hopeless, even Persephone sees it. I grumbled and shadowed back to camp. I walked towards Melissa's cabin but, it was there. Oh, did I say it, I meant him. He spoke with her, mine. I called dibs! Did i-I j-just? I got closer to them.

"So, yea I really hope you like it here" He said flashing her that stupid million dollar smile.

"Thanks, I really am liking it here" She said smiling back at him. Jealousy surged through me. She glanced around.

"That's weird" She said. He looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I had hoped Nico would come by, so we could hang out" She said sadly. I ran away and acted as if I just saw them. I ran back towards them.

"Hey Melissa, Ethan" I said. She smiled and blushed when I said her name. Evan glared at me.

"My name is Evan, not Ethan" He spat out.

"Oh, sorry" I said faking forgiveness.

"Nico, want to hang out?" Melissa asked me.

"Sure, lets go" I told her.

"See ya Evan!" She exclaimed

"Bye Lethan" I grumbled.

"That wasn't even close!" He yelled.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked even though I wasn't looking for an answer. Melissa laughed. He stormed off.

"You didn't get his name right" Melissa said, shaking her head. I shrugged and put on my best _what can you do? _She laughed.

"Nico Di Angelo, you are something" She laughed out.

"Do you like that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, you tell me" She said. We were nearing the dock when, an idea popped in my head. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the water.

"NICO! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, hysterical.

"NEVER!" I yelled playfully.

"I'LL KILL YOU—" I cut her off by throwing her in the water. Her head popped up. SPLOOSH! A wave came out of nowhere and soaked me.

"I will now kill you" I darkly whispered. Her eyes widened.

"OH NO!" She yelled and swam under. I raced after and thank god, we were playing or I would've died. She put an air bubble around me to breathe. I got her and wrapped my arms around her. She squealed.

"I got you!" I yelled. She was laughing so hard now, she was crying. We surfaced. There on the beach were Leo and Ayleen, making out. Melissa smirked.

"I thought you would date for more than two months before you reached second base!" Melissa yelled. They ignored and continued. Melissa frowned. She then wet them. They arose from that make-out session.

"MELISSA!" Ayleen yelled. Melissa put on her best innocent face.

"Oopsie" She said doing the best puppy face I've ever said.

"Oopsie, will not fix anything this time!" Leo yelled. Wait, had she done this before. Her eyes widened.

"Nico, is there anyway, you can get both of us out of here?" She questioned. My arms were suddenly wrapped around hers and darkness surrounded both of us. We arrived in the Throne room in the House of Hades. Persephone and Hades stood there, amusement in their faces.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hades asked amused. Melissa was shivering. I couldn't figure out why. That's when it sunk in. The House of Hades was extremely cold and Melissa was soaked. I couldn't feel it since I was naturally cold but, she must have been freezing.

"Oh dear, you must be freezing! Come with me" Persephone exclaimed and dragged her away. Her eyes showed fear. Obviously, she was afraid not knowing of what was happening and having a goddess dragging her around in the Underworld.

"Father! Did you really just let her be dragged away like that?" I exclaimed to him. He shrugged. I sat on one of the chairs and prayed Persephone wouldn't say anything embarrassing. Ten minutes later, the door opened. My jaw fell. Her hair was curled and a white rose was on her left side. The blonde locks sparkled. She wore a dress. A dress. It was elegant and white. Short on the front long on the back. She looked like a goddess. My hands went clammy and I felt hot. The son of Hades. Hot. Oh god, she is defying the rules of Nature.

"Wow" I gasped out. She blushed.

"How do I look?" She asked and did a little twirl.

"Wow" Was all that escaped my mouth. She tilted her head to the side, which made her look even more beautiful than possible.

"What?" She asked. I finally found words.

"You look gorgeous, amazing, stunning" I kept saying words that I thought of her but, she cut me off.

"Okay, I get it. I look awesome, lets focus on something else." She said, red filling her face. She began to shimmer.

"What's going on?" She asked. Persephone looked confused and worried, as did Hades, which worried me. Boom! She disappeared.

"Melissa!" I screamed. She wasn't here…

**Cliffy! Well, that's the end for today! Anyway, thanks again and I know who the girl will be but, that's for next time. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYE! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Readers, sorry about that last cliffhanger.**_

_**Well, no not really, HAHAHHAHAHAHA**_

_**-Rick Riordan**_

Melissa's POV

I was up on Olympus before, the gods. Ayleen stood at right.

"Melissa, where'd you get the dress?" She whispered to me. I blushed.

"Persephone, gave it to me" I whispered back.

"You were in the Underworld" She whisper-yelled at me.

"You were gonna kill me" I whispered back again. Zeus cleared his throat.

"If you too are done discussing about clothes, we have some serious business to attend to" Zeus said.

"You have no mortal mother, which means you are not a demi-god but a goddess." Zeus said and everyone gasped except for Poseidon, Zeus, and Artemis.

"Ayleen will not tell us, so we need you to tell us" He explained calmly. I feared that, that would not last long.

"Artemis" I whispered. They looked confused

"Speak Louder!" Are bellowed. I glanced at Ayleen and said it again.

"Artemis" I spoke shakily but, louder. More gasps arose from the crowd, even from Zeus.

"Both of us are, daughters of Artemis" I said

"But, Melissa is the only one that's a daughter of Poseidon" Ayleen explained. They all looked at Artemis, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I met a mortal. I fell in love, and gave birth to Sophia. This was a millennia ago. Then I had Ayleen. But, one day I was a deer, and came across a horse. Well, some business was made and I thought, if I was to have a child it would be a mixture of a deer and horse. That was not the case, in fact it was a human. Poseidon then told me about how he was the horse and we realized we had created a goddess and we needed to fix it. She was young, and had not yet said the immortality pledge so, was mortal. We bathed her in the river Styx and Hecate made sure that throughout her young ages, her goddess form would not happen. She is powerful, no doubt about it especially since Hecate performed one too many spells on her so, she has powers we have not seen yet but, all in all she is perfectly fine. She's a goddess that is not immortal" Artemis explained. Everyone's jaw was dropped.

"You are telling me, she has powers that we have yet to see?" Zeus asked.

"Yes" Artemis explained.

"Kill her" Ares suggested. People glared at him especially Aphrodite.

"No! I'm using her at the moment for entertainment, don't you dare touch her!" Aphrodite yelled. I shot her a confused glance, which was rudely ignored.

"We may, need her" Zeus said.

"Melissa, how would you like to become immortal?" Zeus exclaimed. I thought for a moment and glanced at Ayleen. I also thought of Percy and Nico.

"Zeus, thank you for offering this generous gift but, I cannot accept. I want to live my life to the fullest and one day fall in love. That won't happen if I'm immortal. Life's a game and love is the prize, if I have unlimited life, I won't win that prize" I explained. Aphrodite dried some tears from her eyes.

"That was beautiful, what an amazing quote!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"I understand" Zeus said.

"Poseidon children, always the same. Do you want immortality? I'll ask. No thank you, they'll respond. Geesh" Zeus muttered.

"Meeting adjured" He bellowed and suddenly, I was back at Camp half-blood with Ayleen.

"Hello, I am Tyson" Said a voice from behind. I turned and saw a Cyclops. I shrieked. I waved my hand and lightning struck were I had pointed. I shrieked again. Both Ayleen and I ran away screaming. We ended up in the woods, hyperventilating.

"Did I do that?" I asked her in-between breaths. She nodded.

"At least I have some news. I figured out one of my new powers" I told her chuckling and taking a seat. She laughed as well. Something shimmered to my right. We both turned and saw Sophia.

"That's impossible" I said, eyes wide. The color of Ayleen and I's cheeks drained.

"Sophia?" Ayleen asked. She smiled.

"Hello Ayleen, Melissa" She greeted. Tears found their way to my eyes.

"How?" I asked. She was barely visible, looking more of a ghost than human.

"That's right Melissa. I am a ghost" She said. Had she read my mind?

"Yes" She said. I smiled and laughed.

"Hades, has let me help you, throughout your toughest moments. I will be there when you need me and will make weekly visits to both of you together or separated" She explained.

"I'm sorry" I said, tears flowing from my face

"Melissa, I am here to tell you, that you cannot blame yourself for my death" She said. Tears flowed faster from my eyes.

"It was my job to distract it so you could cross! I couldn't do that and you-and you" The words were stuck in my throat.

"It is okay, it was for the best. I was so tired and needed rest. You did me a favor" She soothed. The tears began to subside.

"But-but" I began

"No buts, you did the right thing" She said and she began to disappear.

"I must leave, the dead don't enjoy having favorites" She said and disappeared.

"Wait! Come back!" I yelled. I let my head down. Ayleen rubbed my back.

"Let's go back" She said and we both began to walk back.

"So, what's the deal between you and Nico?" She asked playfully elbowing me. I chuckled.

"We're just friends" I told her smiling and blushing

"1. You're blushing. 2. Hanging out with him every moment of the day isn't just friends. And 3. You've been to the Underworld with him. So yea, Not just friends" She said laughing.

"Well, he's cute but I don't know if he likes me that way, or is just a friend" I explained.

"Please, the way you both look at each other even an idiot can see the chemistry" She told me.

"So, is that why you see it?" I asked her smirking. She frowned and playfully pushed me.

"That's not nice and you're not denying it" She said

"Umm" I said. She laughed

"You'll figure it out. Let's hang out in my cabin" She said and we walked towards the Artemis cabin.

"Don't you want to switch?" She asked me.

"No, I like my cabin, it's more like me. Since I express my Poseidon side more" I told her. She nodded. Leo came rushing in.

"Hey Ayleen, Melissa" He said and kissed her lips.

"Awwwwwww" I cooed. They chuckled.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" She said and walked towards the bathroom.

"He'll never love you" Leo said, suddenly serious. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him

"Nico, he'll never love you" He said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because, he's a son of Hades. He can't love. Hazel can but, she's Pluto, so don't even try it, you'll get laughed and lose your only friend" He said, laughed and walked away. I didn't let the tears fall because they weren't worth it. He was lying, I hope. Ayleen came back.

"Hey, where did Leo go?" She asked and I was going to tell her but, she looked so happy, I let it go.

"I don't know, gotta go. BYE!" I said and ran out. Not looking where I was going, I crashed into someone. It was Evan.

"Hey, Melissa. Glad crashing into you" He said and I laughed and helped him up. I felt eyes boring in the back of my head but, ignored it.

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged.

"The sky" He said. I shook my head.

"Your funny. You know that?" I asked him

"Yes but, am I cute?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yea, your cute" I said.

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye!" I exclaimed and ran off. He waved and I walked to the cave, where Nico and I hang out. He wasn't there. I sat and waited.

"Melissa!" Nico exclaimed. I turned and smiled. He smiled back but, I noticed it was fake. His eyes were red, and it looked like he had been crying. I rushed over to him.

"Why have you been crying?" I asked stroking his cheek soothingly.

"I thought I had lost you again" He said.

"Again?" I asked. He paled.

**CLIFFHANGER! Again….. Well, bye!**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry, it took so long to update but, I was cosplaying and didn't have time. Shout outs! Thank You!**

_**AmaryllisBloom- **__A horse and a deer... Interesting... Just kidding! I liked this chapter a lot too! Keep it up!_

_**Myscarsheal- **__LISTEN TO ME, MELISSA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! UPDATE SOON OR ILL DIE,  
MY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS! MELISSSSSAAAA, YOUUU NEED TO UPDDDDDATTTTE ORRR ELSSE, IM ALREADY CRYING, MY BABY IS A BAD GUY. UPDATE OR ILL EAT YOUR CAKE. LOL I LOVE YOU Your Llamacorn Buddy!_

_**Guest- :**__Upload please...sorry gotta do math homework now._

_**pie (Guest)- **__PLEASE UPDATE SOON! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!_

_**boop (Guest)- **__THANK YOU FOR UPDATING AND THE CHAPTER WAS AWESOME!_

_**Lalalalala- **__i love it! please update soon_

_**Natty- **__UPDATE NOW!_

_**Peregrine- **__I hate cliffhangers. They make you want to know something even more. ;-) upload soon!__****_

lalalalalalala (Guest)- _PLEASE UPDATE SOON I LOVE THIS STORY!__**  
**_

**Here you go!**

Nico's POV

She looked at me with confusion. I really had screwed it up.

"No, it's just you worried me so much. I accidentally said again" I stuttered. She didn't quite believe me but, shrugged.

"If you say so" She said and looked into my eyes. She looked so beautiful. I wanted to just lean closer and feel my lips against hers.

"Anyway, why were you crying?" She asked, stroking my cheek soothingly. I felt the biggest of sparks when she touched me.

"Where were you?" I asked her. She had seriously scared me, disappearing like that.

"Olympus" She answered, taking a seat. I sat next to her, really close but, she didn't seem to notice.

"Why?" I asked her.

"They needed to know who my mother was" she explained. I nodded

"Who is your mother" I asked

"Artemis" She said.

"What?" I asked. She was a goddess. Mars almighty! That made her even hotter!

"Artemis. I'll explain another time" she sajd and I nodded.

"What do you think of Evan?" She asked me. I know what I think but, I can't say out loud for the fear of being killed by all twelve Olympians.

"He's okay" I said swallowing the puke in my voice.

"I think, he wants to ask me out" She said and I almost choked on my own spit.

"Asking—you—out?" I asked slowly, voice an octave higher.

"Yes" she said. My arms began to choke the air. Imagining them, together, kissing, cuddling. No, not gonna happen.

"Nico, something wrong? With your arms?" she asked. I blushed.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you head along and meet me back here in 30 minutes" I tolde her. She looked at me weird but, ran off. I destroyed the place breaking everything I could with my sword or hands, or powers. Melissa came running back after thirty minutes.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed. She was back in her t-shirt and jeans but, her hair was still curly as ever. I smiled wondering what was happening.

"What?" I asked her.

"Evan, asked me out!" She exclaimed. My face twisted into a horrible grimace. Images of them, kissing, holding hands, cuddling, loving each other.

"NO!" I bellowed, strongly and darkly. She fell to the ground, frightened. I was also a bit scared, I had never spoken like that before.

"You can't date him" I whispered, slowly approaching and lowered myself to her.

"Why?" She whispered. I got even closer to her.

"He's not the right one for you" I whispered.

"Then, who is?" She continued, voice going lower and lower.

"I am" I whispered and captured her lips on mine. Sparks—electricity flew. Wanting more, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, feeling shivers up & down her spine. Our tongues battled for dominance. We parted for air, listening to Melissa breath in and out, while I left a trail of sloppy and wet kisses down her neck. We made out more intensely, feeling the air around us getting hot. We parted, not wanting to take things any further.

"What was that?" She asked, taking deep breaths. I smirked.

"That was me, claiming my property" I whispered in her ear, biting on the earlobe. She gulped

"property?" she asked. I neared her lips again. We both kissed at the same time, this time more gently showing our love for each other. We parted and she looked at me.

"Nico?" She exclaimed. I slowly nodded. She smiled.

"I remember! From when we were little!" She exclaimed, smiling. Very slowly, I grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"That is the best news I have ever heard" I yelled. She laughed.

"Do you love me?" She asked. I pondered the idea.

"With all my life" I said.

"Good because I love you too" She said smiling.

"Excuse me a moment" I said bringing her down. I walked away, did a happy dance.

"SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!" I cheered. Melissa found me and put her hand on her waist.

"This is not what I expected from my boyfriend" She said smirking. I gulped.

"Boyfriend?" I asked dumbfounded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Melting my brain, making sure I would comprehend nothing.

"See ya, dumbo" She said and ran off. I sat there remembering my name, age, oh forget it. I need more of those lips. I ran to her cabin and barged in. My face twisted in horror. It was Percy and Annabeth.

"S-S-Sorry!" I yelled and ran off. Where was Melissa?

**Sorry, it was short but, I have things that must be done.**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to apologize in advance for what's coming your way…**

Nico's POV

"Nico Nico Nico" Melissa called. I groggily sat up and looked around, I was still in the cave.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, you told me to leave and come back in thirty minutes, and when I came back you were on the ground" She explained. Wait, that means I haven't kissed her. Oh c'mon, she still doesn't remember me.

"What were you doing while I was gone?" I told her. Her eyes widened

"I was preparing with the Aphrodite kids" she said. I looked at her confused.

"They want me to do something for tonight" She explained. In case, I haven't told you. We have a spirit week in camp during summer. It's all the holidays we miss because we're in our own places. Tonight is Halloween, tomorrow thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentines, St. Patrick's, and Easter Sunday. The children of the snow goddess are going to make it snow. Starting tonight..

"What are you going to be?" I asked her. She smirked.

"It's a surprise" She said evilly. I wonder what it's going to be.

"Well, anyway I have to go" She said and ran off.

AT NIGHT ON OLYMPUS

I entered the throne room, which was made to look like a Halloween party. Fog filled the floor and it was dark. It looked like my type of party. I was dressed as a batman. I thought it was childish but, I wanted to wear it so badly. The Apollo kids were entertaining us with the music. I saw Percy and walked towards him.

"Hey, dude" I said. He was dressed as Aquaman.

"Where are the girls?" He asked. I shrugged. Right that second, a group of about 20 girls entered. All in flittery costumes, they walked. One of them was Melissa. She had her hair curlier than ever with a fairy dress on and a flower crown on her head. To complete killing me, the dress was short with little ruffles, it was full of sparkles and it was a gorgeous shade of blue.

"Nico, you have a little bit of drool there" Percy pointed out. I quickly regained composure as Melissa, Annabeth, and Ayleen approached us. They wore similar dresses as Melissa but, in different colors. Annabeth's dress was red and Ayleen's was rainbow.

"Hey, how do we look?" Melissa asked. I couldn't make out any words other than, _f*** me_ but, I wouldn't say that to her. I plainly nodded, undressing her in my mind.

"Alright, we have a special treat. Please help me introduce Melissa Jackson!" Will Solace yelled into the mic. All the girls wearing the glittery dresses ran up the stage. Melissa's face was a little pale but, she walked on stage. Music began…

**Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters  
Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Yeah-eh**

**Heart thump and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps!  
You dared to go there  
Ima-Ima get you so scared! **She began to get more comfortable and move around.

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh,eh**

**You stayin' too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene extreme  
I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eh, eh**

**Gonna get your body shake  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're coming to get ya'!  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**

**You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye!  
We thrill to your chill  
B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh**

** We might just bite  
Underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'**

**We're wantin' to  
We're hauntin' you  
We're wantin' to  
Eeh, eeh**

**Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awake  
Here we go!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'  
Why I hear you screamin'?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!  
Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!**

**Gonna paint it red  
Get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir  
Playing with fire, fire, fire**

**Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken  
here we go!**

The music suddenly stopped and lights went out. The girls on stage screamed loudly and everyone felt alarmed. The lights went back on and all the girls were dressed differently. They were dressed as vampires. Black corset like tops and black bootie shorts is what they wore. High black combat boots and their hair all down and straight. Melissa in my opinion was the sexiest. Her choppy long blonde hair, glistened on stage and her bright red painted lips looked so inviting. The black shadow covering her eyelid made her green eyes look even brighter than ever. A knowing feeling went back in my stomach.**  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)  
We're comin' to get ya'!  
If you're only dreamin'!  
Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!)  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya'! eh  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
Aye yeah-eh oh!  
We're comin' to get 'cha!**

Applause burst through the crowd and Melissa smiled widely. They walked off the stage and the regular music went back on. Melissa ran back towards us.

"Melissa that was amazing! Who knew you could sing like that!" Percy exclaimed. Melissa blushed.

"Especially how hot you look in that costume" I accidentally blurted out. Percy threw me a death glare. Evan came over. Jealousy surged through me seeing the way he looked at her.

"Melissa you were amazing" He breathed out, checking her out. My hands formed into fists.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her. Please say no. Please say no.

"Sure" She said. They walked towards the floor and the song changed to a slow one. I glared at the D.J. He placed is hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced. My heart broke. I ran away from the scene in front of me. Melissa was putting her head on his shoulder. I sat on a tree, and tears slowly fell. I had really done it this time. I fell in love with a girl that would only look at me as a friend. A few hours later, the blonde beauty came looking for me.

"Hey" She said. I looked up, her face glowed in the moonlight.

"Hey" I responded. She shivered as a strong breeze flew by.

"Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded. I removed my cape and wrapped it around her. She blushed as I did this.

"Thanks" She said. My face was still near hers. We both began to inch closer to each other. Our lips were a centimeter near each other and someone called her name. I silently cursed in Greek. It was Ayleen. She jumped down from the tree and ran off, waving back at me. I walked back to my cabin feeling disappointed. This day was an entire waste and it was already getting cold. I lied down and went to sleep.

**Hey! Hope you like the chapter, please review, or I won't update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico's POV**

My eyes opened and I surveyed my surroundings. Back in the Underworld, I see. I slowly arose from my bed and made my way back to camp. I loved using shadow-travel but, it was some hard work. I groggily walked to my cabin, but froze when I heard my name.

"Nico!" Someone called. Hoping it was Melissa, I turned. My face grew into a grimace, seeing that it was Ayleen.

"You" I groaned. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, me" She said.

"What do you want?" I asked her, impatiently.

"We need to talk" She grumbled.

"what is it?" I asked tapping my foot. She dragged me to the Woods.

"We both don't like Evan right?" She asked me. My eyes darkened as I heard the things name.

"What about the thing?!" I exclaimed. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"This is not going to be easy" she mumbled quietly. My foot began to tap impatiently again.

"You don't want Melissa to be dating Evan, don't you now?" She asked and I looked at her in horror.

"Okay, tell me, whats going on?" I asked her now alert.

"He wants to ask her out but, I don't think it's a good idea" She said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Why do you want to help me?" I questioned quizzically.

"Well, I think youandMelissamakeagoodcouple" she said the last part quickly.

"I'm sorry, repeat that again?" I asked. She looked exasperated.

"You and Melissa make a cute couple! Okay!" She yelled. I smirked at her.

"I'm growing on you" I said teasingly. Her face became a bright red.

"Look, I hate you but, you really like Melissa and Melissa is a sister to me so, I want to help her"" Ayleen said looking down.

"Aw, the tin man does have a heart" I said placing a hand over my cheek mockingly. She laughed and I realized I had made a friend not an enemy.

"Are we cool?" I asked her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"We cool. Oh but, if you break Melissa's heart, I'll skin you and make you into empanada's and feed them to the rest of the campers" She warned. I nodded and ran off. She was really aggressive. I made my way to the armory for practice. I walked to the arena and saw Melissa talking with Percy. Chiron galloped towards the small group.

"Mr. Di Angelo you will be fighting Ms. La Rue" He said. I turned and faced the daughter of Ares. I charged.

**MELISSA's POV**

"Ms. Jackson, you will be fighting Mr. Valdez" Chiron announced. I turned and faced Leo. His smirk was intimidating but, I could beat that Mexican easily. He charged his sword at me and I deflected it. He looked like a bull and I was the tamer. I smiled at my own little un-funny joke. He charged and I hit my sword against his own.

"Melissa. Melissa, do you enjoying having your heart broken as much as you do losing a battle?" He taunted. I kicked him in the shins. He tumbled to the floor. I scrambled back up and stood before him. We both charged again and our swords clanged.

"Leo, do you enjoy being beaten by a girl as much as you enjoy kissing one?" I teased. I He blocked my sword. He flipped me but, I landed safely on the ground thanks to many years of training. I turned in time to block his sword. My strength was weakening since I was on bottom and so, I punched is left arm and the sword fell from his hand. I got back up and faced him. He charged like a bull but this time, on fire. I thought we weren't allowed to use our powers during training. I jumped out of the way and rolled to get back on my feet.

"Valdez! No using powers on the field!" Chiron shouted. Leo didn't listen. His eyes a fiery red, he charged at me blazing fie. I deflected again but, was nearly hit. By now, everyone had their attention on us. People began shouting his name, begging him to stop and telling him, how he could seriously hurt me. He hit my sword once more and I wasn't as lucky. He burned my right arm and I cried out in pain. The whole attention of the camp was now on us. People tried to interfere but, ran away from his dark menacing look.

"LEO VALDEZ STOP THIS, THIS INSTANT!" Chiron ordered and he stopped. Fear noticeable in my eyes. Leo looked around. He smirked at my frightened demeanor. My arm was sizzling and burning. I bit my lip, holding inn cries of pain. From afar Nico looked as if he was ready to murder Leo. Chiron galloped in hurry towards us.

"Leo Valdez! Explain yourself!" He ordered.

"I lost control, Chiron. I couldn't stop it" he said lying threw his ugly little teeth.

"You will have to be punished, young man. Go to the Big House and wait" He said and Leo ran off. Chiron glanced down at my arm.

"Evan! Percy!" He called. They both came rushing.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Take Melissa to the infirmary. She's going to need it." He said. Percy and Evan helped me up, careful not to touch my arm. They helped me to the infirmary and sat me down on one of the beds.

"I'm going to leave now, but I'll come back to see you later" Percy said and stalked off. Evan took out some things from the cabinet.

"You might feel a bit of pain" He said. I looked at him confused and cried out in pain as a cold wash cloth covered my blazing hot arm. Smoke came from my arm and for a second, I worried it was on fire. Evan was really close to me, I could almost count all his eyelashes. He softly smiled and my squirming body as he bandaged my arm.

"I said stay still" he chuckled. I glared at him.

"It hurts" I whined. He shook his head.

"But, I won't be able to finish" he mimicked. I stuck my tongue out at him. It was nice to have such a good friend. Evan was staring into my eyes. I smiled at him, sending him a small thank you, when he finished. He began to inch closer to me but, was stopped by a knock on the door. He turned and went to check on the door. Was he going to kiss me? I hope not, I don't like him like that. Another guy, already has my heart.

"Is Melissa here?" Someone asked from the other side. I knew that voice.

"No, she's not" Evan responded and began to shut the door but, I stopped him. I opened the door fully, and there stood Nico. Cuter than ever. He had flowers in his hand but, his eyes were darkly narrowed to Evan. Once he saw me, his expression softened.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me. I blushed at the way, he looked at me.

"A lot better, thanks to Evan" I said smiling. His smile disappeared as I said his name.

"Are those flowers for me?" I wondered aloud. He blushed and sheepishly nodded.

"They were going to be a surprise" He said and handed them to me. They were Asphodel, my favorite.

"I love Asphodel" I said, pink rising to my cheeks.

"You can only get them in the Underworld" He said smirking at Evan. I threw my arms around Nico.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. His hands wrapped themselves around my waist. Sparks flew. I snuggled my head on his shoulder and his head smelled my hair. Evan cleared his throat. I removed my arms around Nico and turned to look at him.

"Melissa, want to be my date for the Christmas ball tomorrow?" Evan said.

"Actually, Evan. I had planned to go with my friends" I said. He bowed his head and walked away, looking frustrated. Happening to be the complete opposite of Nico, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I was going to sing, there tomorrow" I explained. I took a glance outside. Snow was already forming on the ground.

"Let's go" I said to Nico, dragging him away. My hands felt sparks when I touched him. Someone suddenly tackled me.

"Ayleen!" I yelled. I got up and playfully glared at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"What happened with Leo?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Cleaning duty" She said.

"He should rot" Nico muttered. I hit his stomach.

"No! Not that cruel!" I exclaimed. He sheepishly shrugged and I melted.

"I'm going to go now" Ayleen said and ran off. I shook my head and ran off to my cabin, Nico following. I opened and jumped in my bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I tired" I pouted. He bit his lip and made a groaning noise. I stared at him. He looked so cute. That was an irrelevant thought, which has been coming to my mind a lot since I got here.

"You got a jacket?" I asked him. It was getting cold but, I didn't have that many clothes here.

"Wait one minute" He said and ran away. He came back a few minutes later, with a huge hoodie. He handed it to me. I put in on. He was smirking.

"What?" I asked him. He pointed to the back. I turned ad in big white letters the words Di Angelo were on it. The red filled my face.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"You know you love it" He said all giddy. In all honesty, I did love it. A bit too much. But, maybe that was a good thing…

**Done! Review! Make mommy proud!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NEXT DAY**

**Melissa's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. A cold breeze swept through the room. I looked outside and noticed that the Snow goddess's children had done their job. Realization hit me. I didn't bring any winter clothes and it was freezing outside. I silently cursed in Greek. Ayleen came into the room with Piper and Kristen. Both of them daughters of Aphrodite. Each holding various things. I shot them confused and glances and they smiled.

"We knew you didn't bring any winter clothes and so, we have agreed to lend you ours." They said. I gulped, fearfully. They threw me some clothes and pushed me in the bathroom. It was a red sweater and some white leggings. I braided my hair to the side, leaving some bangs on each side. To finish it off, some white boots. I walked out and they squealed. I covered my ears in pain.

"Ow!" I yelled. They sent me apologetic looks. I glared.

"what was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You look perfect!" They said. Oh god, not again.

"Listen, I am no doll and you can't use me like one" I said darkly. Ayleen picked up the hoodie Nico had lent me. My face blushed crimson.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked slyly. My instincts told me to run. But, their faces said explain.

"I was cold?" I said sounding more of a question than an answer.

"So, he gave you his favorite, lucky, hoodie he doesn't let anybody use?" Piper asked holding back a smirk.

"Look! Snow!" I exclaimed. Effectively it grabbed their sudden attention and I thanked the gods for the 3-foot snow. I ran outside and smiled. I had always loved snow. A sudden idea popped in my head. I grabbed some snow and formed a ball. I turned and aimed it at Ayleen's head. She turned with an incredulous look on her face. She sunk her hands in the snow, forming a ball and throwing it at me. I ducked and stuck my tongue out on her. She smiled and ran out, Kristen and Piper following. We began this epic snow fight against each other.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The four girls laughed and screamed throwing the white, cotton balls of snow at each other. Percy, and Annabeth approaching accidentally got hit with one thrown by Melissa. She smiled, embarrassingly but, ducked when Percy fired at her. Both of them joined, laughing at the kid-like game. Soon, children from the Apollo cabin joined, using arrows to flaunt the snowballs. Laughs were heard all over the camp and people came out of their cabins to see what the fuss was about. They smiled and geared up. Chiron announced the first ever SNOWBALL FIGHT It was for everyone and there was no teams. You play to enjoy.

**Melissa's POV**

Percy had struck me again. I screeched and threw at him, being the girl I am, I hit Clarisse. I shrugged my shoulders and began to run away. BOOM! She had hit me.

"HA!" She yelled in victory. Ayleen threw a snowball at her face.

"Not anymore!" She exclaimed and did a little victory dance, falling on her butt. I laughed and she playfully glared. I ran to her and tackled her. I loved her, like a sister. My best friend and only family member. She hit me with a snowball. I got up and threw a snowball at Evan. Looking towards the woods, I saw Nico standing and watching. I found it odd that he didn't join.

"AAAAAA" I yelled as Percy lifted me from the ground.

"Time to take flight, little sis" He said grinning.

"No! No! No! GET ME DOWN PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled pounding on his back. He just smiled bigger. He threw me and I duck-and-rolled to the ground, creating a snowball during the roll. I got up and threw that at him. His face got playfully angry. I happily sighed and began to a little jig.

"I BEAT YOU! HA HA! I BEAT YOU!" I sang. Ayleen joined in and we both began to do the jig, earning the attention of everybody. My crimson face ran away with the rest of myself. Not before, I threw a ball at Clarisse's head. I walked to Nico and pouted.

"Why aren't you playing?" I asked. He looked down.

"I don't think people will play with me" He said. An idea popped in my head. I began to push him towards the middle of the fight.

"Hey! Clarisse, you throw worse than a girl!" I yelled. She turned but, instead of hitting me, she had hit Nico. Nico smiled and formed a snowball, throwing it back at Clarisse. Another snowball had hit him and he began to realize what I did.

"You sly devil, Ms. Jackson" He said. Forming a ball, aiming it at me. I ducked just in time. I ran away, throwing a ball at his face. Ayleen then, shot me. I ran to her and jumped on her back.

"Charge!" I yelled at her. She ran and I threw the ball, I had made at Jason. His blonde hair covered in snow turned and ran over to Piper. She jumped on his back and threw a snowball at us. We both jumped out of the falling on the cold snow.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They played for five hours straight. Differences people had against each other, were soon forgotten as they created teams to march into battle. They were exhausted by dusk but, they had another party to attend to. Secret Santa.

**Melissa's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. The Aphrodite girls really hate me, don't they? I questioned to myself. My hair was curled into bouncy curls cascading down my back. A little Santa hat above my head. Most importantly, a Secret Santa dress. All the girls who had agreed, to help were wearing these. I walk outside the bathroom and laugh at what I see before me. Ayleen was not Santa but, an elf. In fact everyone was an elf. Why was i?

"Only the special performer wears the Sexy Santa dress" Piper explained. Technically, their dresses were also sexy, like mine but in the Elf colors. We made our way to the bus.

**Nico's POV**

I held the perfectly wrapped present in my hand, praying she would like it.

"PLEASE WELCOME MELISSA! AGAIN!" Will exclaimed. She walked out and sat on the piano. Let drool, flow now! I yelled in my head. Her beautiful, angelic, voice rang through the room.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you_

She looked beautiful on stage. Singing her heart out. Sometimes I wondered if she was really Poseidon and Artemis. More Apollo to me. She would wink at me every time she would talk about what she wanted. It made me feel very hot.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

_Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

She finished and everyone clapped. She got off stage and got out her blue Santa bag. I laughed. She handed a present to Ayleen, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Evan (eye roll) and then she walked to me. Her hand brought out a large box. She handed it to me and I gave her a confused glance.

"Open it" She ordered. I ripped it up and glanced at her. She shook her head. I opened the box, and my breath was pulled back. It was a limited addition Demigod's figurines. All famous demi-gods, mythomagic figurines. I held the tears. I looked at her.

"How?" I asked. She slyly smirked.

"I have my ways" She said. I shook my head and handed her my gift. She threw me a quizzical stare. She unwrapped the paper and opened the box. It was a cube. She looked at me.I led her outside.

"Put it on the ground" I told her. She did and it turned into a holographic sphere of the World. Her hand touched it and it got closer.

"It shows you anyone you want to see, like Iris message but, free of charge and just for you" I told her.

"Show me Sophia Rem" She said. It brought her to a cemetery. She began to cry. I went to her and hugged her. She cried in my arms. She looked so hurt. Ayleen exited and saw the situation. She saw the screen and ran away. She came back with a rectangular shaped box. She tapped Melissa's shoulder. She turned.

"Open it" She said. Melissa slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was in it. There was a picture of 13-year old Melissa 16-year old Ayleen and 22-year old Sophia. The three were smiling and hugging. Melissa threw her arms around her older sister and she hugged her tightly hugged her back.

"Where did you get this?" Melissa asked.

"I found it" Ayleen said. Melissa hugged her sister once more.

"Now, go I'll be okay. I have Nico" Melissa said pointing towards me. Ayleen smiled.

"You do" She said solemnly and walked off. She turned and grabbed my hand. I felt a presence behind us but, didn't dare turn. We walked back to my cabin, planning to watch a movie, when Chiron came on the speaker.

"Children, the girls in Cabin 16, have informed me that they lost control of the snow and that a horrible snow storm is too pass now. Enter the nearest cabin and stay there over-night" He said and got off. No one was around and I smiled. A night together.

"Let's go inside" A voice said behind me. Spoke too soon. I turned and saw Evan smirking at my grimace. The three of us entered and we sat on the beds. Melissa soon, was under the blankets shivering, searching for warmth. There weren't any more blankets in that room, since children of Hades didn't feel heat, we don't get cold. Also, this was the coldest cabin besides Cabin 16. I tried to warm her but, I was naturally cold and could do nothing about it. Evan cleared his throat and realization hit me.

"No" I growled at him. There was no way I would let him…

"She'll freeze to death" He reasoned. I was at a cross road at the moment.

"Fine but, no funny business" I warned. He smiled contently and removed his shirt, showing off an 8-pack. Melissa gawked and I tried not to throw Evan outside.

"Body's get warmer when there are less clothes on" He said. I prayed I wouldn't kill him. He got in bed with my princess and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped shivering and breathed deeply. She was asleep.

"We both know, I can be everything she needs" He whispered. I glared.

"No you're not" I fought back but, the way she slept soundly in his arms destroyed my heart. I think I actually felt my heart cracking a piece at a time. His eyes began to droop and soon he too fell asleep. I got in the bed beside them and watched Melissa. Maybe I wasn't the right guy for her. I thought before, sleep took over my body.

**This was literally the longest chapter I have ever written. Tell me how you like the idea!**

**Review!**


	10. New Years Pt 1

Melissa's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed, I was in somebody's arms. The person was shirtless. OMG what happened last night?! I knew it wasn't Nico (I wouldn't mind that) because their skin was darker. I screamed and jumped away, landing in somebody else's arms. There were cold and boney, Nico. He held me and began calming my terrified body. Evan was the one who had been cradling me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. They both looked confused.

"Are you trying to f****** rape me?!" I exclaimed, fury in my eyes.

"You were cold, we were trying to help" Both of them said frightened at my face. Yes, I could be pretty scary at times.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! And, why are you shirtless?!" I asked. Evan blushed crimson as did Nico

"Whoa, did you guys…" I paused and their faces turned into a grimace.

"No! We would never !" They exclaimed. I wiped my forehead to add dramatic effect.

"Next time you scar me like that, I'll use force. I'll send Ayleen and Lily on you" I warned and ran off. I shivered. It was still freezing cold. I ran to my cabin and changed into some clothes that were strewn on my bed. I'm guessing Ayleen had left. I changed and my hair was pulled up. I ran to breakfast, grabbing an apple and left. On my way to the dark side of the woods, bushes rustled. I turned and Sophia appeared. I smiled softly but, I still would not forgive myself for what I had done that fateful day.

"You have many secret admirers I see" She said softly smirking. My face became an apple red.

"No, I don't" I fought back.

"You just haven't seen it" She explained. My head struck down in loss.

"Don't worry, Ii have come to warn you. A lot is going to happen these days and I need you to be prepared for it. Listen to your heart and you gut, not your brain" She warned and disappeared. I walked back in wonder as to what she had warned me. I sighed knowing I would never understand her cryptic messages. As I made my way back to cabin 3, I saw Ayleen and Lily arguing. I cautiously approached them.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. They turned.

"Lily ate Annabeth and Percy!" She whined. I shot her a confused glance.

"I'm sorry what?" I exclaimed, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was preparing my deformed almond tribe and I had four, signaling my four friends and LILY here came and ate two of them!" Ayleen pouted. Oh, Ayleen.

"Lily, apologize" I demanded. She gave me the hand motions of "_are you crazy?" _I glared at her.

"Ayleen, I'm sorry for eating Percy and Annabeth" She said. The problem was, that at that moment Percy & Annabeth were walking towards us, hearing the strange conversation.

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy asked. I began to slowly walk away from the increasingly worrying sanity conversation and took off.

"Melissa!" Someone called. I turned and saw Nico approaching me. I instantly smiled.

"Hey" I said as he walked calmly next to me.

"Nothing, you?" He asked.

"Ayleen got mad at Lily because Lily ate Percy and Annabeth" I stated. He did a double-take.

"Wha?" He said with an incredulous expression on his face.

"That's what I thought, anyway… I want to show you something" I said and dragged him to the dark side of the woods.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked. I pointed to the sky. He looked up and smiled. It was a perfect image of the sun. Bushes rustled and the wind picked up. I looked around. A flash moved to my right. I screamed and jumped into Nico's arms. He looked at the ghostly pale face of the ghost in front of us and paled.

"Bianca?" He said **(she didn't reborn into a new life) **

"Hello Nico, Melissa" I hid behind Nico and peeked over his shoulder. I probably looked like an idiot but, it had frightened me that she knew my name.

"Melissa, this is my sister Bianca" Nico said, still quizzical seeing her. I did a little wave and she smiled.

"Nico dreams about you a lot, and thinks, and hopes, and draws" Both of our faces continued growing red as she said everything. I gulped, shyly.

"N-N-No i-i-I d-don-n't" Nico stuttered.

"It's true, you should see him, talking about you in his sleep" She said slightly laughing. Nico glanced at his wrist.

"Well, look at the time, we have to go don't we Melissa?" He said, pretending his wrist had a watch on it. I chuckled at his antics. Boy, he was the perfect, dreamy…..

"Melissa!" Nico yelled. I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" I said. He looked at me for a moment shaking his head.

"C'mon slow poke" I exclaimed and ran. He followed. As we neared the dock, my body was flipped and thrown to the ground. There, slightly smirking was my short-haired best-friend.

"Lily, is it natural to annoy, or is it just a hobby?" I asked. She chuckled and held her hand for me. I gladly took it, bouncing right back on my feet.

"Little bit of both" She said and glanced at Nico, who stood awkwardly to the side.

"So, death breath huh? I always knew you too had a connection" She whispered. I blushed, glad Nico couldn't hear.

"No, we're just friends" I stated.

"Save it, sista. We know that brain like we know the back of our hand" Ayleen said popping out of nowhere.

"You guys are delusional" I said backing away.

"And you're oblivious!" Lily said.

"Yea, what Lily said!" Ayleen stated stupidly. I took hold of Nico's hand but, quickly let go, realizing what I had done. With my apple red face, I grabbed Nico's wrist and dragged him off, ignoring the thumbs up from my fellow crazy buddies. We walked to the meadow and sat on the cold snow, looking out the long island sound.

**Nico's POV**

She had grabbed my hand. That means, she must feel something. Her beautiful face glowed as the Sun hit it. I grabbed her hand. It fit perfectly in mine, like it was meant to be in mine and nobody else's. She blushed at this gesture and smiled softly. I got closer to her so, that we were touching. She bit her lip. I gulped, she looked so innocent doing that, it made me want to destroy everything innocent about her. The look on her face said something different. Holy Hades! She wanted me to feel the way I felt. What sneaky little demon! Wow, she's that smart.

"Melissa?" I asked softly. She looked at me, big green eyes staring into my dark ones. I got closer to her, staring at her lips.

"Yes" She said getting closer to me. No more words were spoken. I could feel her minty breath against my lips.

"Melissa!" Someone shouted. We separated. GODS OF OLYMPUS! WHAT NOW?! We turned and saw Ayleen running to us. I will one day kill her.

"We need to hurry, I found the best dress for you to wear to get laid tonight!" She squealed. Melissa slowly stood up and slapped her best friend across the face.

"Who are you, and what have you done to the real Ayleen?" Melissa asked. Ayleen laughed.

"I need to talk to you" Ayleen said suddenly serious. Melissa waved to me as Ayleen dragged her away. Another shot gone. How can I get her to be mine? Evan is nearing closer to her, and I'll lose her. What does Evan have that I don't have? I thought. _Muscles, a tan, thermal energy, devilish personality _The evil side of my voice said. That's it! I can't be that shy wallflower anymore. I have to become a full grown devil and sweep Melissa off her feet throwing the dust at Evan's ugly little face. I ran to my cabin and looked for what I needed. While I was changing I took a glance at myself in the mirror. I was so skinny, and boney, no muscle in sight. Even with all the years of training, I looked like one of the dead. No wonder she wouldn't like me.

**THAT NIGHT**

She walked in, looking like a goddess, or even better. Her hair was straight and loose. She wore a light blue, one-shoulder dress. It flowed around her knees, and was tight on the top. I need to do this. I slyly walked towards her forcing a smirk upon my face.

"My goddess, you look lovely this evening" I whispered in her ear. She shivered as my warm breath tickled her ear. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hey" She said.

"Aren't you performing tonight?" I asked.

"No, not tonight" She said. I already knew that but, I had the slyest idea.

"No, not to everyone else. Just to me" I whispered again. Her face blushed a bright red.

"Maybe" She whispered. I smirked. Just then, my competitor came.

"Want to dance?" He asked her, kissing her hand. My glare could be notable from Ohio. He took her out to the dance floor and they laughed and danced. I didn't have time to watch the love of my life dance with another man, so I left. Nut, the demon had to follow.

"Di Angelo, what's wrong? Don't you want to see me steal the love of your life?" He said smirking. I am no longer a shy wallflower. I turned around and threw a punch at his face. He held his nose back in shock. He removed his hand and punched me in the gut. I kicked his shin. He drew his sword and I drew mine. Our swords clashed.

"Why do you still try? She loves me" Evan said pushing me back. I fell but, quickly got up and our swords met once again.

"I admire you trying to get her Evan but, she only looks at you as a friend" I said smiling and kicking him once more. He jabbed his sword to my right side but, I moved in time. People leaving saw this and began to watch. Some cheered. With my free hand, I punched his eye, definitely leaving a bruise.

"You're just as crazy as your father, wanting something you'll never have" He said. I got angered.

"At least I'm not like your father, who will f*** anything with a vagina in a two-mile radius" I said. His face grew into fury. We both charged. I jabbed my sword to his stomach but, he ran away in time. His sword was trying to pierce my arm but, I kicked it away.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

People were now beginning to see that this wasn't your regular fight. Two demi-gods do not just curse profanities at two of the Olympians. Some ran to find Chiron but, one stepped in the fight, wanting an answer. Evan had Nico pinned to the ground. As he was about to jab his sword through Nico's body…

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA AREN'T I THE MOST EVIL PERSON EVER? I LEFT YOU AT SUCH A HORRIBLE MOMENT. ANYWAY IF YOU EVER HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY OR IDEAS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER PM ME. I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. **

**BYE!**


	11. New Years Pt 2

_Evan had Nico pinned to the ground. As he was about to jab his sword through Nico's body…_

"STOP!" Melissa shouted, stepping in between both badly bruised boys. They both looked at her.

"What in the Poseidon's name is going on here?" She exclaimed, helping Nico to his feet.

"That little b***** was trying to steal what is rightfully mine" Evan sneered. Nico raised his fist but was interrupted

"Stop!" She shouted.

"I don't f******* care what you stole, all I know is that this is going to stop" She said, disappointment clear in her big green eyes. Evan brushed some dust from his shoulder and everyone gathered around him, except for the one he did want surrounding him. People congratulating him, for fighting bravely. Nico was shocked seeing some of his own friends caring more for Evan than himself. Melissa neared him. She took hold of his hand and took him to the Hades cabin. A pair of angry eyes watched both of them walk away.

**Melissa's POV**

What the hell happened? I entered the Hades cabin and Nico sat on one of the beds. I grabbed the things, I would need to clean his wounds. I got closer to him and gently dabbed the wash cloth on his scratched face. He winced but, made no noise. As I finished his face, I went to gently remove his shirt. He backed away from me.

"No" he muttered darkly but, looking into his eyes there was fear.

**Nico's POV**

I didn't want her seeing my scrawny body.

"Let me remove your shirt" She said. I shook my head, tears nearing my eyes. She got closer to me and grabbed the ends of my shirt. She lifted the shirt and I let her. She threw her shirt to the side and looked and my bare chest. A light pink crawled on her face. Wait—what?

"Why didn't you want me to see your chest?" She explained, slowly bandaging my wrist.

"You wouldn't like it" I said looking down. She softly dabbed the scratch, Evan had managed to get past my shirt and hurt me. Her face was so close to mine. I could lean in and our lips would interlock.

"Why do you think I wouldn't like it?" She asked backing away and examining me. I blushed at the way she looked at me. There was something I her eyes I had never seen before. Hunger.

"Because you only like really buff men" I muttered. She chuckled.

"Please, they look like giant bobble-heads. I like the dorky-type of boys that like messing around. But, why did you care that I wouldn't like it?" She asked hope intertwined in her voice.

"Because I want you to like every part of me" I said grabbing her cheeks, standing on my knees, on my bed. She grasped my jacket.

"Why?" She asked, hunting for that perfect answer.

"Because I love you" I said and smashed my lips against hers. Fireworks burst through the air. Our lips moved in perfect sync, meeting at every crevice and peak. The feeling of her lips against mine was everything I had hoped for and more. We parted and we stared at each other.

"I love you too" she whispered. I pecked her cherry lips.

"I love you Nico" She whispered but, had a faraway look in her eyes. She began to cry. I cradled her in my arms.

"Tell me what's wrong" I begged. She looked up, her beautiful eyes stained with tears.

"She died because I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I fell in love you" she sobbed.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Sophia, she died because of me" She sobbed louder.

_"I had to make sure no one neared the alley. I was 13 and kept thinking of you. I paid no attention, when two large Cyclops's entered. It was when I heard her cry for help I snapped out of it. I raced in but, it was to late. It slammed it's fist killing her instantly. Instead of going to look for Ayleen, I charged. I almost died but I killed both of them. Ayleen found me bloody and half alive in a pile of dust. Sophia dead"_

"Oh, my god" I said. A shimmer appeared next to me. It was Sophia.

"Protect her, please" She said. Melissa lifted her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I've chosen to be reborn into a new life" She said.

"No! I can't lose you again!" She said, tears flowing again. I placed her on my lap.

"You have to, and besides I think you finally found what you were looking for" She said looking at me.

"Plus, you have an ending to that duet" She said and Melissa instantly smiled.

"Can I sing it before you leave?" She begged.

"I don't know, maybe just the beginning" She said, and Melissa quickly ran away.

"Take care of her" She told me.

"With all my life" I said and Melissa appeared with her guitar. She took out a little brown journal and took it to a page.

"Nico sing the highlighted parts" she ordered and began strumming the guitar.

**_Both _**_Melissa _**Nico**

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right  
_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
_  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_**  
**And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
**  
_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right  
_  
**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
_**  
**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.  
  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
_  
**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_**  
**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

We both stopped out of breath. We looked at each other, smiles on our faces. Our lips nearing. We kissed once more. I turned her around so that I was on top. She giggled but, stopped as my tongue entered her mouth. The more I explored the louder she would get with me. I loved having this effect on her. We parted for air and I looked at her. She pouted, I guess she didn't like that I stopped. She growled and grabbed my hair and pushed herself at me. I wasn't complaining, but I lowly growled when she tugged at my baby hairs. We both parted panting for air. I smiled and she smiled back. Finally I had the girl of my dreams.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I haven't been on in such a while. You guys thought it was over didn't ya? MIND BLOWN! It's not over till the Nico cry's over his child! Anyway… here you go!**

NICO'S POV

MY eyes slowly opened, Melissa and I were tangled up in each other. She looked so peaceful, and fit perfectly in my arms. I began playing with her hair and she was fast asleep in my arms. I tickled her right side softly. Thinking she was asleep. I thought wrong, hearing a chocked back laugh. A wild idea came into my head and I kissed the top of her head. I then proceeded onto kissing her forehead. After I kissed her nose, I continued and pecked her lips. She stayed calm but I could see the red rushing to her face. I then kissed her chin. Then kissed her neck. I kissed everywhere hoping to hit that lucky spot. I knew I had hit when, she slightly moved under my hold. I started kissing, biting and sucking and licking that soft spot. She struggled from my grip, and was holding in the moans. I finally got to her. I sucked hard on that small spot and she moaned in response. I let go and looked at her. Her eyes, full of hunger and need. I smirked.

"You hate me?" She asked.

"On the contrary, I happen to love you" I said. She then grabbed my collar and threw me on top of her. My lips were on hers and I loved the feeling. Our tongues battled for dominance, and as things were soon to progress, the door slammed open. I angrily turned and faced who was standing at the door. There stood a blushing Ayleen, and I got madder. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO ALWAYS BE INTERUPTED BY THE SAME PERSON?!

"Sorry!" She yelled. Melissa brushed herself off, red face and glared at her brunette friend. Ayleen closed the door and ran off. Melissa got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked at her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She gave me an extremely sexy innocent look. To top it if she but her lip. I grabbed her ass and forced her legs to wrap themselves around my waist. I laid her down on the bed and kissed her. I slowly made my way to her neck and my hands reached for the end of her dress. She removed my jacket and I really had no clue of what was happening. My forceful demeanor soon became a scared one. I didn't know what to do. Then the door opened once more and I think if it wasn't for Melissa, I would've punched whoever was there. I glanced at the door and there stood Valdez, smirking. I was still angered at him for what he did to my princess.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice an octave lower.

"Sorry for interrupting your 'happy mood' but I need to have a chat with Melissa" He said, chuckling. Melissa got up and fixed herself, kissed my lips and ran off.

LEOS POV

I really wanted to speak with Melissa. I took her where ears couldn't hear. She folded her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring. I took a deep breath

"Look, Melissa. I want to apologize for how I've been acting since you got here" I said. She threw me a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" she said

I only treated you the way I did because of the fact that Evan was paying me to do so" I explained

"but why would you be so mean?" she questioned

I did it for love" I said. Her eyebrows shot up

"I love Ayleen, I wanted some cash to be able to take her out" I said. Her expression softened.

I don't know" she said laughing. I gave her the puppy face

"please? For your sister's boyfriend?" I said in a baby voice.

"Only because I know how it feels to do crazy things from the people you love" she said. I raised my fist in triumph

"Soooo, you and Nico." I said elbowing her shoulder playfully.

"I really love him" she told me. I was actually happy Melissa and I were becoming friends.

MELISSAS POV

Leo and I walked back to the pavilion laughing, when I spotted Ayleen. She was talking with Travis but waved when she saw us. She ran over to both of us.

"What are you doing with him?" She said making a constipated look at Leo. I smiled

"Why don't you go take a walk with Leo and listen to everything he has to say? I promise you won't regret it" I said nudging him. She gave me a weird look but smiled when Leo offered his hand out to her. I watched them walk away hand in hand. I smiled and continued to make my way to the pavilion when I thought of something. I ran to my cabin and grabbed some spare clothes. I wasn't going to stay in the dress the rest of the day. I quickly changed and then made my way to the pavilion. I laughed as I saw everyone passing round flowers to their lovers. It was 'Valentine's Day' and people were making it special. I wonder if Nico had anything planned... Bam! A note fell on my head. I picked it up, it read...  
To my sweetheart, I dare to say, your beauty cannot compare to the love goddess's own and my heart does not swell as big as it does when you are around. I have here a scavenger hunt for you to play. At the end, I shall be waiting for you. The first step is to eat and ask Connor Stoll for the next letter.

Sincerely,  
your admirer

I laughed and slowly made my way to the pavilion. I sat with Lily and told her about my note.

"It's obviously Evan trying to win your heart!" She gushed. I rose an eyebrow

"I think its Nico" I said. She looked at me

"I know that look, what's been going on with you and Mr. Di Angelo?" She questioned, giving me a suggestive look. My face blushed a deep crimson as I explained the story. When I finished, she screeched.

"I regret what I said! It has to be him!" She exclaimed. I got up and gave my food to the gods. As I returned to my seat, I spotted Connor. I hurriedly ran over to him.

"Connor!" I yelled. He turned and looked at me

"Hey Melissa, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you have anything for me?" I asked, hiding my smile.

"Oh yea, someone special gave me this note, I can't say who but I know it's for you" He said and glared.

"I'll get you for this Will! I'll get over there and break your windowsill!" he yelled

"Rhyme time?" I asked. He sadly nodded. I took the note and ran back to Lily.

"Got it" I told her. She took it from my hands.

"It reads..."

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't been on! **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

CONTINUED

"It reads...  
Congratulations! You've completed the first part. Here's your next step, visit the Aphrodite cabin and let them dress you up in whatever they desire. Your next step will be declared after." I read aloud to Lily. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, looks like you have too-" I cut the brunette off with a shriek and ran.

"No more itchy dresses! I'm never putting on a dress again!" I yelled running away. I crashed into Ayleen's scrawny body.

"What's going on?" She demanded, getting back on her feet.

"I don't want to wear a dress!" I complained.

"It's the only way you'll get laid" Ayleen reasoned then confusion filled her face

"Why do you need to wear a dress?" She asked

"Secret admirer" I said and she smiled. She grabbed my wrist.

"Oh you're going to wherever it is you need to go" She demanded, and began to drag me. My eyes widened

"No! No! No! I refuse!" I cried. They both dragged me straight to the Aphrodite cabin, where Kristen and Piper stood smirking.

"I do not want to do this" I said.

"Too bad" Lily said and left me in the room. All the girls stood, devices in hand. I gulped.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I would kill you Melissa but, you need to live" Piper said, tears slowly making their way to her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said

"You could've killed me!" Kristen cried.

"It was your idea to try to get me in a dress on your own" I said

"That doesn't mean you had to use nails!" She screamed. I shrugged. Piper handed me my next note. It read...  
I see the Aphrodite girls survived, I hope. Anyway, go to the long-haired brunette where your last note shall be.  
It occurred to me that there were no mystical signs in this one. I made my way out the door and hunted down Ayleen. I saw her reaching her cabin when I threw my flats at her. She ducked at the first one but wasn't as lucky with the second. It hit her head and she fell to the ground. I ran up to her. I helped her up. She handed me my shoes.

"What do you want?" She asked, still dazed from the flying shoes.

"You have my next note" I told her giddy. She laughed and handed it to me.

"By any chance, know who my secret admirer is?" I asked

"Sorry, Travis gave it to me" she said and I slumped my shoulders down.

"What does it say?" She asked me.

"It says...  
Congrats you found the mote! Your last stop is to go to the fireworks beach. Pick up the note in the basket, further instructions will be given." I told her. She squealed

"You're getting laid!" She sang. I slapped her arm playfully.

"I got to go, meeting my mystery date" I said even though I knew who it was. It had to be Nico. I made my way towards the beach and saw it. A whole romantic picnic was set up. I found the basket and the note. I picked it up.

"Do you love me?" I read aloud. That was it, nothing else. I looked up and stood face-to-face with Evan. He slowly neared closer and I slapped his face. He fell back in shock.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled. He scrambled on his feet. Ayleen and Lily came rushing.

"Evan? I thought you said you thought it would be Nico!" Ayleen exclaimed.

"I did" Lily said. I backed away and stood with my friends.

"Evan, I don't love you" I softly said as a light drizzle of rain began to fall. He got closer to me.

"Is it because of him?" He said

"No I-I just don't love you" I explained.

"I knew it! Of course you fell in love with the Walking dead!" He bellowed. I drew back in fear and so did Lily and Ayleen.

"You little b****! You let me get near you and this is how you repay me? You played me!" He yelled getting angrier by the minute. It wasn't till I heard the smack and I fell on the floor from the impact that I understood clearly. I held my hand to my reddening face. Tears neared the corner of my eyes. Nico appeared out of nowhere furious.

"Did you just slap my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Did you really just slap my girlfriend?" He asked with an incredulous expression on his face

"B**** IS WHAT I LIKE TO CALL IT" he said.

"That's it!" I heard from behind me. Ayleen ran up to him and kicked him in the balls. Nico smiled and soon joined in the beating of Evan. Lily, being the pacifist she is dragged me away and back to my cabin. We both sat shivering as it was freezing cold and we were wet. I threw her some dry clothes and I changed as well. A few minutes later, Nico and Ayleen strolled in.

"Evan is in the infirmary and might be there for a while" Ayleen said and ran off

"Thank you" I told Nico. He nodded and walked away. I ran out in the pouring rain and stopped him. I turned and place my hands around his shoulders.

"Let me thank you the correct way" I said and he smirked while placing his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I kissed his lips and he instantly kissed me back. My hands went to his hair and he brought me closer to him. Applause was heard from the people watching but, I didn't care. His tongue licked the bottom of my lip, begging for an entrance. I gladly allowed him and pulled at the hair at the nape of his neck. We soon parted due to lack of air and our foreheads touching.

"I love you" He whispered smiling

"I love you too" I whispered back as he entranced me once more with a kiss. We parted once again and made our way back to my cabin. He stood at the door, with a lovesick expression on his face. We held hands. I kissed him once more and closed the door to my cabin. I slid down against the door happily sighing. I was soon pulled from my trance by three squealing girls.

"You guys are so cute together!" Yelled Kristen.

"This is beautiful" Lily stated

"MELICO WILL BE YOUR SHIP NAME AND IF ANYONE DISAGREES I WILL CHOP OFF THEIR BALLS THEN SKIN THEM AND MAKE THEM INTO ORGANIC COW BLANKETS AND USE THEIR MEAT TO MAKE EMPANADAS AND CROQUETAS AND SELL IT TO THE CAMPERS FOR TWENTY BUCKS A PACK!" Ayleen yelled. We all put our hands up signaling surrender.

"I think it's cute!" Kristen said all girly. Ugh children of Aphrodite.

"Yea too giddy for me" Ayleen said. Kristen slumped back down in defeat.

"I'm tired and cold, so could you leave my cabin so I could go to sleep?" I asked-more like demanded them. They all left talking about Melico this and Melico that. I then proceeded onto changing into some warmer clothes and snuggling into bed. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Well, that's it for today! I hope you liked it and I'm beating my record that all my multi-chapters are 13 chapters and this is chapter 13 and I still have more to write!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoy the mind f*** I've prepared for you in this chapter…**

MELISSAS POV

I woke up by Ayleen screaming in my ear. I got up and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her getting up and groaning.

"LEO PROPOSED!" She screeched. I did a double take. Did she just say she was getting married?

"Repeat that?" I asked and she sat down and proceeded onto telling a flashback.

FLASHBACK  
AYLEENS POV

I walked down to the beach when I was lifted from the ground. Suddenly a pair of lips met mine. I instantly knew who it was and smiled knowing it was my baby, Leo. We parted and I smiled at him. I just loved that scrawny piece, curly hair of a boy.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked chuckling and smiling. I was glad I had forgiven me.

"The fact that you are my girlfriend" he said. I blushed and grabbed his hand. I noticed that they were sweaty.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked. He gulped.

"Well, can we take a walk?" he asked and we walked down to the beach.

"Ayleen you know I love you right?" he asked

"Yes which is why you almost destroyed my best friend" I said chuckling

"I want to spend the rest of my days with you" he said getting down on one knee. my eyes widened as I realized what was happening

"Ayleen, will you do me the favor of making me the happiest man in Earth and becoming my wife?" he asked placing a diamond ring on my finger as I smiled and nodded, tears nearing my eyes.

"Okay" I said barely able to speak. He twirled me around and kissed me.

"I love you!" I exclaimed to him

"I love you more!" he said and kissed me again.

FLASBACK OVER

MELISSA POV

I began to cry knowing my sister and best friend finally is going to get married.

"Wait aren't you too young to get married?" I asked

"That's why I'm waiting till I'm twenty one" she said

"So a year?" I said. She nodded

"but still that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed.

"Just wait till, Nico proposes" She laughed elbowing me.

"Okay Okay" I told her

"how should we celebrate?" she said. Emily, another daughter of Hades rushed in.

"Guys everyone is swimming, come and join us!" She exclaimed and ran off, hitting our faces with her curly hazel hair.

"You're wearing a bikini" Ayleen taunted evilly. Emily came back in.

"I wanna see how you manage that" she said and sat on my bed.

"I'm not wearing a bi" I was cut off by being dragged by Emily and Ayleen to the bathroom. Emily threw me a black, skimpy bikini.

"I refuse to wear this" I said

"Well too bad so sad sunshine you're wearing it" Emily called from the other side. I groaned and threw the triangle on. I walked out and Emily and Ayleen smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Lily said from behind Emily and Ayleen. The three of us jumped back in shock

"Jumping frog's woman! Speak when you enter" Emily said placing a hand to her chest.

"Anyway c'mon I bet Nico will drool" Lily said

I bet he'll faint" Ayleen said

I bet he'll gawk and then get a boner and you'll guys f*** and you'll get pregnant" Emily said. We all looked at her strangely.

"What I bet you it'll happen" She said. I put on a cover up over my bathing suit. We all laughed and made our way to the beach.

NICOS POV

the four girls made their way and well, Melissa just wow. She wore a white cover up covering her black bikini. I gulped, black was my favorite color. She made her way to me and kissed my lips.

"How's it going?" She asked, setting her stuff down. 

"Good" I said my voice higher than usual. She removed her cover up and I lost it. That body... I slapped my head and forced myself to remove all those ideas from my head.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" my voice had gone an octave higher.

"Ayleen's getting married" She said.

"Kiss me" I demanded. She turned and gave me a slight peck. I growled.

"Not like that" I muttered. She turned and played with my hair.

"No" she said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. She rolled her eyes and kissed me. I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist. Her fingers twirled the ends of my hair. She slowly parted and I brought her back in. When I finally let her part, she smirked at me.

"You got a problem?" She asked pointing towards my shorts. Yep, she noticed it. The slyest idea popped in my head.

"Yes and you're gonna fix it right now" I said picking her up and taking her to my cabin.

"Oh no" she muttered but I heard the smile on her face. Soon no words were spoken and let's just say things were pretty heated...

TWO WEEKS LATER

MELISSA'S POV

I flushed the toilet once more. Ugh I kept puking and I felt horrible this entire week. Emily came in and sneaked something in my hand. I had been avoiding it this entire week.

I think we both know you have to try" She said soothingly. She was crazy at all times but, this was serious even for her. I began to cry.

"But, I'm afraid" I said sobbing.

"I know but we need to know" She said and got up. I took deep breaths

"The three of us will wait outside" She said and left. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Not possible" I muttered. A few minutes later I exited the room and faced three pairs of eyes all on me. I took a deep breath as more tears rushed down my face.

"I'm pregnant" 

**What do you think of my plot twist? Please review I need to know how people feel about this! I need to know if I've blown your minds!**

**BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel so evil, leaving you in that horrible cliff-hanger and then what I'm going to do to you in the end of this chapter, I wonder how I can make my readers anymore miserable…. Oh wait…. I DO!**

MELISSAS POV

"im pregnant" i said tears rushing down my face. The three of them looked down sadly. I knew they didn't want this, neither of us did.

"Maybe its fake maybe its" i was cut off by Lily who was shaking her head and making hand motions for me to stop.

"We took it from the Stolls, its from Heras secret never lying bag" She said. i sat on my bed baffled. Ayleen hugged me tightly.

"You going to be okay" she said soothingly, petting my hair. I shook my head.

"No it won't" I said.

"You have to stay strong, you still have to tell Nico" Lily said

"How do i tell him?" i stuttered my coice cracking.

"You just have to do it, like ripping off a bandage." Ayleen said.

"Ugh, its all my fault!" Emily yelled

"No emily, theres no one to blame" i said, as she slowly began to cry.

EMILY'S POV

Why did I have to guess so correctly? I never cry but, she pregnant… pregnant. How is she supposed to face people?

MELISSA'S POV

"Remember, when we did the bet i said everything that happened" She said

"yea but you were joking dont beat yourself up, its my fault" i sobbed more.

"Nico might ome in here any minute, prepare" Ayleen said

"I dont wan to tell him" i said. Emily closed her eyes and began to count to ten.

"your going to" Lily said. i nodded.

"Melissa, i want to say one thing... So im to young to get married but, your not too young to do the frickle frackle and add a new member to the Di Angelo family?" she said and i actually laughed.

"Your going to b a great mom" Ayleen said, rubbing my back.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely, you have all the right skills and qualities" Emily said

"Besides you'll be 24 with an 7 year-old" Lily said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" I told her

"You will be an amazing mom" They all said calming me down.

"But, what if I cant do it?" I sobbed once more. Nico rushed in and showed a worried expression as he saw me.

"Whats going on?" He asked cradlin me in his arms. Lily emily and ayleen got up.

"We'll leave you to it" ayleen said and they walked away. Nico kissed my lips. He cradled me in his arms, making me feel safe and protected.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"im-im-im-im pregnant" i said. Ayleen and Emily came back in happy and going crazy.

"WERE GETTING CHINEASE FOOD!" they scram simultaniously then noticed the situation

"Were leaving" they said backing away and then running off. Nicos face was pale and blank.

"Im the dad?" he asked.

"yes" i said

"and your the mom?" he asked

"yes" i said womdering if he didnt get the words 'Im pregnant'

NICOS POV

shes pregnant... Percy will kill me... then Poseidon will kill me... Im going to be a dad... Room gettig darker...

MELISSAS POV

He collapsed then and there. and i thought emily was overdramatic. Percy walked in. Oh crap, i forgot about him...

"Hey why are you crying and why is Nico passed out?" he asked

"Kristen died" i blurted out.

"i already know that, whats the real reason?" he asked.

"I-I" i stuttered. Nico bolted awake and looked at his surroundings. As his eyes lied on Percy, he screamed and hid under the bed.

"im sorry dude, i didnt know this would happen" je said.

"What?" Percy asked. i gulped.

"Melissa..." percy asked but i wouldnt speak. He loudly sighed and made his way to the bathroom. When he got out it was by slamming the door open and his face red.

"MELISSA!" he bellowed. Aw crap i left the test on the counter...

"Melissa, very calmy. WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY IS THERE A PREGNANCY TEST THAT SAY POSITIVE ON THE COUNTER?!" he screamed/asked.

"Well you see" i began

"Its Nicos isnt it?" Pecy asked. i nodded. Percy got him under the bed and pinned to the wall in a mili second. Then the unexpected happened. Someone happened to stroll in through the door. Poseidon.

"What in Hades's name is going on here?" he asked. Soon Emily returned chinease food in hand.

"i got the food!" She yelled victoriously. I made the go away motions but apparantly she didnt understand. She sat down on the bed eating chicken. i put my hand in the bag for some but she slaaped it away.

"Pregnant woman cant eat chinease food" she said and everything stopped. Poseidon had a questionable expression on his face.

"Pregnant?" ge asked

"thanks Emily" i muttered

"your welcome, always here to help a friend!" she exclaimed and ran off.

"Is this spawn of Hades the father?!" he bellowed. Both raised their fists to stike my baby i screamed.

"STOP! dont you dare touch him" i threatned. i grabed Nicos hand.

"Yes he is the father but you are not allowed to kill him" i said

"She right" Emily said popping her head back in.

"Go away!" i yelled at her

"Touch crowd" she muttered and ran off. Ayleen came in.

"Poseidon, Melissa and Nico both need to visit Hera, she has information on the baby" Ayleen said and Nico and i left. As we entered Heras cabin, she sat me down on a bed. She looked actually sorry for once.

"Out of all demi god spawns id say your my favorite," she explained

"And i need to warn you" she said. Nico grabbed my hand.

"Why?" i asked.

"You have a goddess's blood but, your body is not fully ready to be goddess because of Hecates spells. The baby is poweful being from spawns of the greatest gods" She said

"Okay and?" i asked

"Your body wont hamdle it" she said

"What will happen?" Nico asked fearfully

"Melissa is going to die"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! IM EVIL YES I AM!**

**Review if you like my evilness!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite song?**

**BYE!**


End file.
